Shadow of the Sharingan
by Arekkusu Naitofaia
Summary: Never believe anyone when they tell you that monsters don't exist. Hear it from me, my brother and I are half demon but we're not like the others…we're both after one goal and that is to kill every single one we come across. ItaSasu, sexual themes.
1. Prologue

**A/N Okay this is the prologue to my new story...it's a little vague at parts but I think you can work it out. I have no idea how this will turn out but I'm in the mood for starting a new fanfic. It will have yaoi as I have thought so far and unlike my other fic won't be as slow. **

**Shadow of the Sharingan**

_**Prologue**_

Sometimes you regret the decisions you make in life.

Sometimes they lead to you witnessing something that you should never have seen.

Sometimes they lead to things that you never in your darkest imagination thought possible.

Sometimes these decisions lead to your own fate.

I, Sasuke Uchiha, make a mistake, I made a decision that would forever change my life, I saw something that I wasn't supposed to see, something that I had never before believed in, this decision has left me branded with my own doom, a one way ticket to death.

I was seven years old, just a child. I was told to sit and watch the television, ignore all the noises that came from upstairs no matter what sounds they were...wait for Kakashi to come and get me, but the _screams _they were so ear-piercing and fear-provoking and that _voice_...that dark beckoning voice, I couldn't ignore them...I wish I had done back then but now it's far too late to remake that decision. I opened that _door_ and saw that dreaded _event_, those red eyes, that even more familiar face, I watched frozen unable to look away, no matter how much I should have just ran there and then and hoped that that I wasn't seen. But something was holding me down stopping me from moving from the moment I myself gazed at them, I understand now that it was those blood coloured eyes with those black comma like patterns. After _he_ had finished with my mother, the attention was turned solemnly onto me and a long with the vicious swipe of claws against my right shoulder; I was marked and condemned to the same fate as my own mother.

Thirteen years..._he_ gave me.

Twelve years...I trained.

Eleven years...I trained.

Ten years...I trained.

Nine years...I trained.

Eight years...I trained.

Seven years...I trained.

Six years...I started the hunt, no leads.

Five years...no leads.

Four years...no leads.

Three years...this is how much time I have left before once again history repeats itself and it too takes my soul.

The only explanation is that it's hiding...and I've got to find it. The Sharingan Demon.

So now not only I am _his_ next target if I'm not careful I'll become just like it, not only do I have _his_ seal of death but I have _his_ blood running through my veins as that creature used to be my father...before he turned...back.

This leads to what I do now, being half-demon has its advantages especially when it comes to others that share the same demonic blood and with no choice but to fight for my own life the only option is to embrace my power and use it against all the goddamn monsters that were created from it and send them packing to whatever fucking place they came from in the first place.

And I swear that I will find my father and I _will_ kill him and nothing is going to stop me, I've trained with Kakashi for ten years and so has my brother who is just as focused on my goal, this demon is dangerous to a whole new level, it will continue to take victims as long as it lives and only we can stop it. That monster is gonna wish that we were never born! Literally.

**A/N If you want me to carry on then some reviews will be nice, I have some ideas for this and I think it may have potential, the actual chapter should be a lot more into the actual story and stuff, don't worry anyone who is also reading my other fic **_**This is going to go well **_**because I will not abandon it besides I've written up to chapter 34 in Sasuke's POV I just need to fill in Itachi's which is actually pretty hard. **

**Please R&R if you want me to carry on, don't judge the fic by the prologue please, hopefully the chapter will be better. BTW the actual story will be written in Sasuke's POV mainly as he is easiest and the story is slightly more focused on him.**


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N Well I've decided to put up the first chapter of this to see how it goes, maybe it could be quite interesting. **

**Chapter 1**

"Fuck that was close!" I shouted, looking back to the shack behind us that was now engulfed by burning flames. The faint sound of screeches, screams and even the odd hiss were still heard from the mass of crumbling wood. It was like a giant bonfire and that was to put it nicely.

"How many times have I told you not to set the nest on fire...especially when it's made of wood, it pisses them off and almost gets us killed," Kakashi panted bent forward, his hands pressed firmly against his thighs trying to catch his breath and stamina. He didn't have the endurance that I had; after all he is only _human_. To be honest we were worst off _before _I set everything on fire, getting burnt to a crisp seemed slightly more appealing than being raped by a _whole _nest of vampires...well Kakashi will probably disagree with me on that as he is rather perverted and to him it would be far more appealing.

"Well it worked didn't it?" I laughed, setting things on fire is my answer to everything right now, well lets to be fair it really does work, vampires in particular are just as sensitive to fire as they are to sunlight everyone knows that, it just takes them a few minutes to burn which given in between that time they kill everything in sight, unless you run like hell. Well it is messier than staking them and not as fun sadly besides taking down the nest as well means any of that clan that we missed will be looking for a new home soon making them twice as vulnerable.

"We were doing fine..." Kakashi pointed out. I mentally laughed.

"Yeah if you count being tied to a bed with three of those bitches on top of you fine...you know as well as I do that vampires are fucking sex maniacs and I really didn't feel like getting raped by a blood sucker besides Itachi would kill me. He knows I'm all for him and I'm not a cheater," I replied walking over to Kakashi and patting him on the back, "I know how much you wanted to get laid but vampires are sadists I just don't think you would last, old man," I smirked as I heard Kakashi growl slightly under his breath. He knew about my 'relationship' and had accepted in, course it was rather weird for him at first but I think he kinda figured that being who we were kinda bound us together.

I started walking down the road ignoring the flickering flames behind me and hearing the last few cries of the dying monsters as they faded away into the atmosphere along with their ashes. That is the last time I go running into a nest thinking that there were only a few of them in there and that I could handle them, they are strangely over-powering and with Kakashi being susceptible to their influence (unlike me) that made problems are whole lot worse. Yeah it was kinda my fault though that it all happened, I wasn't paying attention to whatever was behind me...once again and Kakashi being who he is (always the hero) saved me from getting a nice vampire bite, which would hurt like hell especially because I'm kinda _allergic_ to them, it's a demon thing my blood doesn't like the vampire poison. To a human however a vampire bite is one of the greatest pleasures on this Earth as Kakashi had just found out and once you've been bitten you become like a slave to whoever bit you until they either die, turn you (yeah you have to ingest vampire blood to become a vampire) or decide to let you go (that option never happens). Saving me meant that Kakashi got himself bit by the alpha female of the pack which already meant she was the oldest with strongest venom and being very well protected by the rest of the pack...and then I got forced down by about seven of them while Kakashi happily strode into the bedroom with a smile on his face...and well you get the picture even though nothing much happened 'cause I set them on fire before they new what hit them. Another thing to know about vampires are they are serious alcoholics...no they do not get drunk but they sure like the thrill of the chemicals and I always carry a lighter (not that _I _truly need one) especially when I'm hunting vampires.

"I'M NOT OLD! The grey hair is deceiving!" Kakashi shouted to me, I just smiled to myself knowing that I had just rid this world of at least ten more problems. Enough evil in this world comes from humans in general they don't need anymore help from anything unnatural. I guess I sound very hypocritical right now but yeah I'm just as much as a freak as they are but at least I'm still part human and I've never killed an innocent person before and I never plan on either. I sighed instantaneously feeling a rush of fresh air pass through my hair; the night was pretty peaceful especially compared to the riot I just caused, no full moon this evening which means no werewolves because I can tell you now that werewolves are very attracted to the scent of burning vampires and one thing you do not want to be in between is a vampire versus werewolf fight...

"Hey wait up Sasuke!" Kakashi called, as I heard his footsteps pounding behind me trying to catch up. For a change I decided to be etiquette and wait, after all he did sorta save me from a real nasty poisonous bite. I stood facing the opposite direction listening to his nearing thuds, I knew that Kakashi was actually very light-footed but my hearing was far above the standard human. Kakashi was by my side within a few seconds, now massaging the bite mark on his neck from the little mishap we had, looking slightly embarrassed by his willingness with the vampires. It was the influence he couldn't really help it I guess.

"Okay back onto business, did you get the information?" the grey haired man asked. I nodded pulling out a small slip of paper from my pocket between two fingers which I had pick pocketed from one of those horrid vampires that was trying to undress me, I definitely need to take a shower when I get back. I handed it to Kakashi who nodded with approval that I actually managed to do something right for a change. Unlike Itachi I'm not allowed to any hunting by myself, apparently I'm far too reckless, impulsive and unpredictable and tend not to think...I think they are more of my good points personally.

"It looks like we're going to England I guess," he spoke examining the card before handing it back to me, in which I took a look.

_Bloodlust night club for all those who like the taste of blood! _

_Now here in London, England_

_Lord Madara_

_All creatures of the Night Welcome, feel free to bring guests if you know what I mean._

_No furry critters allowed._

We've been tracking this vampire for a while now; he seems to know the whereabouts of my demon problem. Still can't completely trust advice from other vampires but it is however the best lead we have so far and I don't have all the time in the world to be thinking about other options. Still if he knows nothing we can still send him back to the grave as he's still a monster. Although it would be great to know if he has any idea where my _father _is.

"I hope he can help even if he is one of them, I can't afford to make many more mistakes," I stated knowing that deep down I didn't exactly want to die especially not the way I'm supposed to. It's not exactly a peaceful death and not only that but my fate doesn't just end in death, apparently my soul or whatever gets taken too and goes through eternal damnation. I have to say that it doesn't sound very tempting if not a little – a lot frightening.

"Don't worry Sasuke we'll find him before your times up, I promise," Kakashi affirmed laying a reassuring hand on my shoulder. I wish I could believe him but I had to admit I was beginning to doubt everything, this demon was more than just a good hider...it's like he's completely disappeared. He probably has and he won't show his face until my last week.

"I hope..." I muttered quietly, I still have three years but I'm not sure that it will be enough. I've already had ten and those have gone unbelievably fast.

"Someone's gotta know something about his location and I intend to find out...and on a different note about the vampire thing...it's a little embarrassing how agreeable I was to it can we not tell Itachi," he asked seemingly ashamed. I liked Kakashi for always trying to change my worrying conversations to something that was closer to something amusing.

"Tell me what?" Kakashi flinched slightly at the voice coming from behind him; he was more silent than silent that even my ears wouldn't pick up the sound. Itachi stepped from behind Kakashi seemingly from the shadows looking as gorgeous as ever. There he stood, with his jet black hair pulled tightly into a low ponytail that was currently draped over his left shoulder with his matching obsidian eyes that were so dark that the pupil and irises were hard to distinguish and looked as though molded together. They perfectly contrasted with his pale skin and elegant face that was known by others for its beauty even if he had those two lines that ran diagonally across his cheek bones, although most people would just say that they would just enhance his attractiveness. He was wearing his usual black leather jacket with a blood red shirt underneath that was open buttoned at the top showing his neck line and top half of his torso flaunting some of the deep muscles he had achieved over the years and that necklace with the three rings which I had given him for his eighteenth birthday. Also dressing in those black tight low cut jeans that had some deep read chains hanging from the side pockets just missing the gun holsters where he carried his two favourite handguns as well as wearing his black leather boots with countless buckles. My sexy older brother, also my hot lover.

"Erm nothing..." Kakashi stuttered quickly trying to cover the shame on his face luckily for him he did actually cover his face otherwise I would be expecting a nice rosy blush by now crawling across his cheeks.

"He wanted to get raped by vampires...he got bit," I grinned folding my arms across my chest looking rather smug with myself. Kakashi glared at me," yeah saving _your _ass from getting bit!" the grey haired man shouted at me trying to defend his pride. He's not used to making mistakes or getting caught in something's wrath he has been hunting since he was thirteen, so about twenty years in total. He does actually look far younger than thirty-three though.

"I could have handled it!" I retorted back...I wasn't entirely sure with my comment, I probably couldn't have handled it and I've never been properly bitten before by a vampire...I have however been kissed by one and bit them (I attract most demonic things)...I kinda swallowed some of their blood which has a small dosage of their poison and that in itself was hell, luckily for me that passes. I'm not so sure about a bite and I don't particularly want to find out either.

"Their teeth were this close from your neck and you never even noticed!" Kakashi gestured with his fingers the closeness. I think that might have been emphasized a little.

"Please, this is neither the time nor place for an argument. Kakashi thank you for preventing my irresponsible little brother from getting bitten and Sasuke I think you need to put away all that pride of yours for a moment and thank Kakashi too because you would have surely regretted getting bitten by a vampire," Itachi insisted. Kakashi nodded at Itachi respectfully, I always found it odd that Itachi was always the mature one when it came to the three of us, Kakashi has his moments sure he is wise and has more experience than either of us two but he does often scoop to my immature level. But I think he has gotten that because he's been living with me for ten whole years.

"Thanks Kakashi," I deadpanned, admitting slight defeat, there was no way I would deny Itachi if he told me to something as trivial as this, likewise I would only be repentant later on as this isn't the first time I've been in this type of situation.

Something rustled in the trees next to the pathway we were standing on, I saw Itachi raise and alarming eyebrow as he obviously heard it too.

"Hn looks like we missed something," I smirked, this was far too quiet for a passing human, "I guess we'll have to draw them out," I reached down to my pocket where I had a small leather holster with a dagger in, I moved my hand over the blade letting it slice a small cut into my hand, just enough to draw blood. I couldn't deny that it did hurt a little but was far worth it. This would be far easier than waiting for something to happen. The rustles came closer, no blood-sucking creature can ever deny the smell of fresh blood.

"YOU KILLED THEM! MY HOME IS DESTROYED!" I turned quickly to the sound of the voice, coming to realization that we were still standing metres away from the disaster mainly I had just caused. The owner of the voice was racing towards us; teeth barred revealing those sharp fangs that poked out between pale lips. I always thought vampires to be more of a quiet predatory being rather than shouting and getting our attention. She was like a bullet, if not faster, eyes a dark red from bloodlust, again I doubt she would like the taste of mine or Itachi's blood, it probably works both ways. I waited for her to pounce but she stopped with a skid a few feet away from us before she backed away slightly.

"You're blood...it's not human, I can smell it," she uttered with a hiss as she pointed at both me and Itachi.

"Well congratulations, at least we know your sense of smell works correctly, it's a shame that your vampire buddies couldn't tell the difference," I joked, as the vampire hissed again more viciously and now towards me. None of us moved, waiting for her to make the first move. Another rule is that always let vampires make the first move when in a showdown; they are one of the master predators and will use your own moves against you. Even if it was three against one, the odds were still close to even. Kakashi is human and she could outright kill him with one move and me or Itachi get bitten it's all over.

"YOU!" She screeched, eyes directed at my position, note to self stop pissing vampires off. Before I had chance to react any further she was charging at me, I noticed Itachi reach for his gun. I was more occupied with the fast moving figure that would give me less that a tenth of a second to react. Centimeters away from me I caught hold of her glance, staring straight into her eyes feeling my own burn as it felt like a fire had just been lit inside them I heard a bone snapping sound watching the vampires eyes widen as her neck violently twisted to the side and the bone pierce through her white skin, she fell to the floor directly below my feet.

_Shit. _I reached for my eye feeling it burn intensely filling with the cold liquid that began to trickle down my cheek. I can never control this properly…

The female lay on the floor, blood gushing out from her neck where the bone had been violently twisted and broken. Her eyes glazed over still with the look of shock imbedded in her face. A moment of pain and it was all over. Luckily for us as soon as the sun comes up she'll return to the ashes from whence she came.

"A little messy…we need to work on that control, how's your eye?" Itachi spoke, slipping the guns back into the holsters as they were no longer needed; he stepped round the body hardly giving it a second glance before standing in front of me. I held my hand firmly in front of my eye knowing that as soon as I open it again it's going to sting. I remember when this used to scare me, telekinesis usually came as an instinct or self-defense as like an impulsive spark.

"Not so good, still hurts," I muttered as Itachi removed my hand from my face holding my wrist in between his delicate fingers. He examined my eye as I had to open it again even though everything blurred through my vision.

"Still bleeding…don't worry too much my eyes did the same at first," Itachi smiled knowing that it made me feel a little better. Itachi already had full control over the gifts that he inherited unlike me, somehow I just couldn't comprehend it, sure mine were different from Itachi's but it doesn't exactly make them any harder. Though he has powers that had more to do with the mind which he easily used to his advantage.

My brother wiped away the blood that stained my cheek with his sleeve not caring too much that it was now all over his jacket before giving me a quick kiss on the cheek not wanting to have things postponed in this place any longer. He turned his attention to Kakashi.

"So England…how are we getting there?"

"Plane." Kakashi simply answered.

**A/N Well if you liked it, please review otherwise I'll have no intention of carrying on, most likely be some sort of sexual part in the next chapter possibly a lemon if I write it. It really depends if anyone will read…kinda a little cheesy I know…**


End file.
